


The truth about grapes

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Useless facts about food [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alex teaches random knowledge, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Alex, was haben sie dir denn angedreht??“, rief Taka auf einmal quer durch den Raum, verstummter allerdings, als ihm seine eigene Lautstärker bewusst wurde und ihn alle im Raum etwas irritiert anstarrten. Mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen und einer abwinkenden Handbewegung deutet er an, dass alle ruhig wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen konnten und er widmete dem breit grinsenden Schlagzeuger noch einen finsteren Blick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth about grapes

Es war früher morgen –gerade erst kurz nach acht- und die Bandmitglieder von ONE OK ROCK hatten sich zu einem Fotoshooting für ein Musikmagazin zusammengefunden, welches in einem knappen Monat ein Interview mit den Bildern des heutigen Tages abdrucken würde. Das Oberthema schien irgendwie in Richtung „let’s get fruity“ zu laufen, denn jeder von ihnen bekam irgendeine künstliche Frucht in die Hand gedrückt, um sich mit dieser ablichten zu lassen.

Nach einer fast endlosen Diskussion hatte Taka sich schließlich doch noch vor der Ananas retten können, diese an ihren Schlagzeuger abgetreten und sich selbst das Stück Wassermelone unter den Nagel gerissen, mit dem er scheinbar höchst zufrieden war und gerade strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
 

„Wieso hast du dich gerade eigentlich so angestellt?“, meinte ihr Leader kopfschüttelnd, während er kurz die Äpfel in den eigenen Händen musterte und dann zu ihrem Frontmann blickte, der ihn beinahe empört anfunkelte.  
 

„Na, immerhin gehören Ananas zu den ekeligsten Lebensmitteln überhaupt – mit sowas will ich nicht auf ein Foto!“, maulte der etwas Ältere mit gerümpfter Nase und schien wirklich nicht ganz zu verstehen, weswegen es überhaupt gewagt wurde sein vorheriges Handeln in Frage zu stellen. Es war doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass er mehr als nur eine Antipathie gegen dieses gelbliche Dings mit dem Gestrüpp oben drauf hatte!  
 

„Dir ist klar, dass das Teil nicht echt ist, ja?“, wollte Toru sicherheitshalber in Erfahrung bringen, bekam wie erwartet ein Nicken und zuckte dann ergeben mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust jetzt weiter darüber zu diskutieren und da Tomoya sich auch nicht beschwerte, konnte man es auch getrost so belassen wie es war.  
 

„Alex, was haben sie dir denn angedreht??“, rief Taka auf einmal quer durch den Raum, verstummter allerdings, als ihm seine eigene Lautstärker bewusst wurde und ihn alle im Raum etwas irritiert anstarrten. Mit einem etwas verlegenen Grinsen und einer abwinkenden Handbewegung deutet er an, dass alle ruhig wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen konnten und er widmete dem breit grinsenden Schlagzeuger noch einen finsteren Blick.  
 

„Verlang es hier etwa jemanden nach meiner Anwesenheit?“, ertönte plötzlich dicht hinter dem Sänger die Stimme des gebürtigen Amerikaners, was den Kleineren augenblicklich erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ und ein Lachen des Älteren mit sich zog.  
 

„Nicht so ganz…Ich wollte nur fragen, was sie dir für Gemüse angedreht haben – Ryota hat ja diese komische Netzmelone oder sowas…“, erklärte Taka den Grund seines vorherigen Ausrufes und ein etwas schiefes Grinsen hing an seinen Lippen – die Aktion eben war ihm immer noch peinlich, auch wenn sich keiner weiter daran gestört zu haben schien.  
 

„Nix da Gemüse: Weintrauben oder korrekter wäre Weinbeeren~ Das sind Früchte und kein Gemüse, das solltest du schon wissen.“, gab Alex nun gewünschte Auskunft mit einem besserwisserischen Unterton in der Stimme und schob sich die schwarz gerahmte Brille etwas höher.

Der Sänger rollte leise seufzend mit den Augen und bereute auch schon, dass er überhaupt nachgefragt hatte bzw. sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen den falschen Begriff zu verwenden, auch wenn er sich dessen Unpässlichkeit durchaus bewusst gewesen war.  
 

„Ist es nicht egal, ob man es nun als Beere oder als Traube bezeichnet? Ist doch dasselbe…“, merkte Ryota auf einmal an, der wie aus dem Nichts neben den beiden aufgetaucht war und sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an der etwas irrsinnigen Unterhaltung beteiligte.  
 

„Nein, weil es so gesehen gar keine Trauben sind, sondern als Rispen bezeichnet werden – also wäre Weinrispe mehr korrekt als Weintraube.“, gab der Leadgitarrist altklug zurück und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er in die fragenden Gesichter seiner beiden Kollegen blickte.  
 

„Ehm…was für Dinger?“, stellte Taka dann schließlich die erhoffte Frage, die er sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte und sorgte somit dafür, dass das Grinsen des Älteren noch eine Spur breiter wurde. Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Lust auf diese Vorträge von Alex, aber er hatte gerade wirklich keinen Schimmer, was dieser damit meinte und manchmal war es dann doch mal gut das ein oder andere zu hinterfragen, um später doch nicht ganz doof zu sterben.  
 

„Bei Trauben stehen die Blüten seitlich von einem einzigen Pflanzenstängel ab, bei einer Rispe aber gibt es sozusagen ‚Seitenzweige‘ wo sich die Blüten dran befinden und demnach handelt es sich definitiv nicht um Wein _trauben_!!“, klärte Alex die zwei mit belehrend erhobenem Zeigefinger auf und nickte bei seinen eigenen Worten noch bestätigend.

Natürlich kam in dem Moment bei beiden die Frage auf, woher der gebürtige Amerikaner sowas schon wieder wusste –las er etwa abends immer Lexika?!- aber das sprach doch lieber keiner aus, da er ihnen ohnehin keine Antwort darauf geben würde. Immerhin verriet ein Meister doch nie seine Tricks…  
 

„Ach, euch ist aber hoffentlich klar –wo wir gerade eh beim Thema sind-, dass Rosinen lediglich der Oberbegriff für getrocknete Weinbeeren ist, ja? Es gibt nämlich eine Vielzahl von Sorten aus den verschiedensten Ländern und-“

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende führen oder von neuem in Plauderlaune kommen konnte, wurde er mit einem sachten Schulterklopfen ihres Leaders davon abgehalten und darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass alle Einstellungen gemacht waren und sie endlich das Shooting beginnen konnten.  
 

„Na gut, dann eben nichts über Rosinen…Ich kann euch aber später auch etwas über Melonen erzählen, wenn ihr wollt – da gibt es ja immerhin auch so einige Sorten…“, wandte Alex sich noch mal an die zwei Jüngeren und hatte dabei ein doch etwas versautes Grinsen auf den Lippen, drehte sich dann aber vergnügt pfeiffend um und taperte mit seinen Plastikweintrauben in der Hand und perfekt-unschuldigem Lächelnd rüber zur Fotografin, die ihn bereits erwartete, um ihm den Ablauf zu erklären.  
 

„Und mir immer sagen ich hätte ständig die Klappe offen, huh?!“, brummte Toru mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen, während er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger den Unterkiefer des kleineren Sänger sachte nach oben drückte, ihn somit dazu brachte, den Mund wieder zu schließen.

Irgendwie würde Taka wohl nie begreifen, mit was für komischen Typen er sich tagtäglich abgab…auch wenn man mit so einer Familie zweifelsohne niemals Langeweile bekam~


End file.
